Notice Wolly Howl
by WollyHowl
Summary: Entrevista a los personajes de Como entrenar a tu dragon con su anfitriona Wolly Howl
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí Wolly Howl con una historia o mejor dicho una entrevista a los personajes de Como entrenar a tu dragón en mi famoso pero poco visto programa "Notice Wolly". Ahora a leer.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Primer Segmento_

 _Hola amigos Bienvenidos a un show del programa Notice Wolly Howl, un programa donde entrevistaremos a todos los personajes de distintas peliculas de las compañías Dreamworks y Disney. Aquí su anfitriona Wolly Howl._

 _-Hola amigos me da mucho gusto acompañarlos, como ya saben yo soy Wolly Howl._

 _-Wolly, Wolly, Wolly (publico emocionado)_

 _-Gracias, gracias, como todos saben o mejor dicho presienten, esta noche, tarde o mañana depende de cuando lo estén viendo entrevistaremos a un grupo, los cuales trabajaron en los estudios Dreamworks en una muy famosa pelicula que todos aman, adivinen ¿cual es?._

 _-Kunfu Panda (persona del publico)_

 _-Nop_

 _-Turbo (persona del publico)_

 _-Nop_

 _-La Cenicienta (persona del publico)_

 _-Eso ni siquiera es de Dreamworks_

 _-Como entrenar a tu dragón (persona del publico)_

 _-Exacto_

 _-Yeeeeeeey (publico exageradamente emocionado)_

 _-Pero no solo a cualquier miembro, nada mas y nada menos que Hiccup Horrendus Haddock tercero._

 _-Heeeeeeeeeeeeey (publico ultra emocionado)_

 _-Te amo Hiccup (grito de Fangirl)_

 _Hiccup entra al programa_

 _-Hola ¿que tal? (pregunta tímidamente)_

 _-Buenas Hiccup, el miembro mas inteligente y apuesto de los jinetes._

 _-No claro que no, todos nos necesitamos y nos apoyamos, cada jinete tiene una cualidad que no la tiene cualquiera._

 _-Sabia que dirías eso ¿y ustedes amigos?_

 _-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii (grito del publico)_

 _-Bueno joven Haddock yo soy Wolly Howl pero me puedes decir Wolly._

 _-Si ¿cual es tu nombre?._

 _-...Wolly Howl._

 _-No, tu nombre real ._

 _-Mi nombre es Wolly Howl_

 _-Bueno no te enojes dilo como quieres_

 _\- Es Wolly Howl_

 _-¿Vamos a discutir esto todo el programa? (pregunta Hiccup)_

 _\- Espero que no. En fin ¿como te sientes al estar trabajando en Dreamworks, apuesto que es un sueño hecho realidad._

 _-Si es muy hermoso trabajar en Dreamworks te tratan muy bien y ademas me encanta la película en la que trabajamos, Como entrenar a tu Dragon._

 _-¿Has trabajado en otras películas Hiccup?_

 _\- Bueno hice un cameo en Rapidos y Furiosos, en Jurasic World y en una película Indu cuyo nombre me es difícil de pronunciar._

 _-Guau es increible Hiccup y cuentanos un poco de la pelicula de Como entrenar a tu dragon, la primera._

 _-Bueno habla sobre un pequeño vikingo que vive en una isla a la mitad de la nada llamada Berk, este vikingo cuyo nombre es Hiccup osea yo, quiere ser aceptado en su tribu, y para eso tiene que matar un dragon, al principio logra atrapar a uno, un Furia Nocturna, pero todo le sale al reves cuando se vuelve su amigo y le ayuda a volar, pues este dragón llamado Chimuelo..._

 _-Una pregunta Hiccup perdona por la interrupción, ¿Trabajaron con dragones reales?_

 _-Si_

 _-Uno en el publico pregunta, donde consiguieron los dragones._

 _-Bueno los encontramos en una isla no tan pequeña al Norte de Escandinava en donde filmamos la pelicula ya que los dragones no querian abandonar la isla_

 _-¿y esa isla fue Berk?_

 _-Si, exacto_

 _-Y Chimuelo de verdad existe._

 _-Si, se volvió mi mejor amigo en el set de rodaje aunque debo decir que no todos los dragones son amistosos._

 _-¿ A si?_

 _-Si, algunos quisieron morder al director y después todo el set comenzó a oler a pescado._

 _-Agg, Bueno ahora la pregunta que todos nos hacemos, ¿Que tal la relación con los distintos personajes de la película_ _mm (mirada acusadora)_

 _-Aaaa, bueno forjamos una linda amistad cuando filmaron la pelicula y..._

 _-¿Y que tal con la joven?_

 _-Cu, cu, cual joven? (nervioso)_

 _-Astrid Hofferson_

 _-Uuuuuuuuuu (Publico interesado)_

 _-Somos buenos amigos (nervioso)_

 _-¿Enserio, no pasa nada entre ustedes?_

 _-No (nervioso)_

 _-Si claro, despues de los dos besos que ocurrieron a lo largo de la primera pelicula_

 _-Fueron ya pensados, querian eso para la pelicula_

 _-¿y de las series?_

 _-Fueron pensados_

 _-¿Y de la segunda pelicula?_

 _-Tambien fueron pensados._

 _-¿Los disfrutaste? (mirada acusadora)_

 _-Aaaaaa (nervioso)_

 _-Creo que siiiii ¿y ustedes que dicen publico?_

 _-Hiccstrid, Hiccstrid, Hiccstrid (publico emocionado)_

 _-Bueno querido publico se acabo el primer segmento._

 _-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh (publico desanimado)_

 _-Fiiuuuuuu (Hiccup suspira de alivio)_

 _-Pero en l siguiente segmento estara...Astrid hofferson_

 _-Oh no (Hiccup nervioso)_

 _-Yeeeeey Hiccstrid, Hiccstrid (publico emocionado)_

 _-Hasta el otro segmento Wolly Howl fuera_

.

.

.

 ** _Bueno que tal les parecio, si los e fue algo corto pero a la proxima sera mas largo, dejen sus reviews por fis me sevirian mucho de apoyo_**

 ** _Nos leemos_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, amantes de dragones y aquellos a quien no les importa que están leyendo pues solo quieren matar el tiempo, bueno jaja, aquí otra de noticia de Notice Wolly Howl.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Segundo segmento_

 _Hola amigos y Bienvenidos a un show mas del programa Wolly Howl, un programa donde entrevistaremos a todos los personajes de distintas peliculas de las compañias Dreamworks y Disney. Aqui su amada anfitriona Wolly Howl_

 _-Hola nuevamente amigos y agradezco que hayan tenido mucha paciencia, soy Wolly Howl para los que recien esten viendo esto._

 _-Hiccstrid, Hiccstrid (Publico emocionado)_

 _-Si ya se lo que les prometi y créanme no lo he olvidado, aqui Hiccup Haddock._

 _-Tierra por favor tragame (se encuentra de rodillas resando sobre su asiento)_

 _-Okey eso es extraño, y aqui Astrid Hofferson._

 _-Astrid, Astrid ( publico mas emocionado)_

 _-Yo creí que era mas alta (persona del publico)_

 _-Hola Hofferson como te sientes por estar aqui con nosotros._

 _-Bueno un poco nerviosa, nunca he estado en una entrevista y..._

 _-¿Porque a mi Thor? (dice Hiccup aun resando en su asiento)_

 _-¿Que le paso?_

 _-Bueno Astrid, ocurrio algunas cosas en el primer segmento pero nada de que preocuparse._

 _-Okey, Hiccup ¿estas bien?_

 _-¿Ya esta aqui? (susurra Hiccup a Wolly Howl)_

 _-Si desde hace como 3 minutos_

 _Se levanta de su asiento rapidamente_

 _-Hola Astrid, Hola Astrid, Hola Astrid (nevioso)_

 _-Estas bien, parece como si un auto te hubiera atropellado._

 _-Si estoy perfectamente bien Astrid (nervioso)_

 _-Bueno, si tu lo dices._

 _-Muy bien, Astrid, desde que llegaste, queriamos un poco de tu historia, y la verdad, que te inspiro para trabajar en Como entrenar a tu dragón, la primera y la segunda pelicula._

 _-Bueno, yo naci en una pequeña ciudad, mis padres al parecer querian tener un hijo pero tuvieron una hija, yo, bueno estudio en una escuela que casualmente se llamaba Nadder, extraño nombre lo se, pero en fin, no soy muy buena relatando mi vida._

 _-Okey, ¿y cuentanos que te inspiro para entrar en la pelicula?_

 _-Bueno, cuando era niña soñaba con dragones, soñaba que yo volaba sobre ellos y al parecer, si existian, mis padre me decian que era muy imaginativo pensar en eso y pues no se llegue a creerles durante mucho tiempo._

 _-Yo te entiendo Astrid, mis padres tampoco fueron, tan padres conmigo pero aun asi los quiero ¿y tu?_

 _-Yo_ _también_

 _-Awwww (publico conmovido , Hiccup suspirando)_

 _-Bueno aqui queriamos, preguntarte algo, tu y Hiccup bueno son algo?_

 _-Somo buenos amigos_

 _-Eso fue justo lo que dije_

 _-Aunque debo aceptar que es un gran chico_

 _-Gracias Astrid (sonrojado)_

 _-Que lindo, esperen, un mensaje me acaba de llegar, dice que tiene una pregunta para ti Hiccup._

 _-En serio cual es?_

 _-Dice, Hiccup si tu escogieras entre Astrid o Chimuelo, a quien elijirias._

 _-Bueno ha (Hiccup nervioso), yo no podria escoger entre ellos dos pues son muy importantes ambos para mi._

 _-Awww (dice Astrid)_

 _-Awww (dice Wolly Howl)_

 _-Awww (dice el publico)_

 _-Eres mi mejor amigo Hiccup, bueno amigo humano pues mi mejor amiga dragona es Tormenta_

 _-Si Gracias_

 _-Tengo una pregunta personal para ti Astrid, en la pelicula tu estas comprometida con Hiccup, quisieras que eso se haga verdad_

 _-No lo se, todo a su tiempo pero siendo honesta si he fantaseado un poco con eso._

 _-Enserio Astrid?_

 _-Si, Hiccup_

 _-Bueno yo también he fantaseado con eso si te soy honesto._

 _(Wolly Howl se escurre por debajo de su aasiento y dice)_

 _-Si quieren continuar viendo esto no duden en ver el otro segmento Wolly Howl fuera_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Si no fue largo, lo siento pero si quieren que hacer preguntas en el otro segmento no duden en ponerlas_**


End file.
